psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Tutoring
Tutoring is done by a tutor is a private instructor who provides individual instruction specific educational subject or skill to an individual student or small group of students. Such attention allows the tutor to improve knowledge or skills far more rapidly than in a classroom setting. Tutors are often privately hired and paid by the student, the student's family or an agency. Many are used for remedial students or others needing special attention; many provide more advanced material for exceptionally capable and highly motivated students. Tutelage is the process of being under the guidance of a tutor. Tutoring also occurs when one adult helps another adult student to study a specific course or subject that he/she is taking to get a better result. The adult can also let the student work on his own, and can be there if the student has any questions. There are claims in the US that private tutoring companies should be regulated because of the occurrence of fraud. Academic coaching Academic coaching is an evolution of mentoring applied to academics. Mentoring implies the student is an empty vessel into which knowledge is poured. Coaching involves a more collaborative approach, assuming the student is already in the "game" of learning. Coaches help students learn how they best learn and how to operate in an academic environment. Tutors help students learn the material in individual courses while coaches help students learn how to be successful in school. In college, that includes such topics as: study skills, time management, stress management, effective reading, note-taking, test-taking, and understanding how to use a syllabus. Academic coaches meet with the student regularly throughout the semester, usually once a week. Coaches work with students in all kinds of situations, not just those who are struggling academically. Some highly motivated, high-achieving students will have a coach to improve their learning efficiency. In home tutoring In home tutoring is a form of tutoring that occurs in the home. Tutoring is receiving guidance or instruction by a tutor. Most often the tutoring relates to an academic subject or test preparation. This is in contrast to tutoring centers or tutoring provided through after school programs. The service most often involves one on one attention provided to the pupil. Peer tutoring Students tutoring other students at the same or within close proximity of age or grade level is known as peer tutoring. When peer tutors are trained in the proper methods, strategies and protocols of tutoring, the evidence is clear that peer tutoring is both academically and cost effective, rendering numerous benefits for both the tutor and the student. Online tutoring Online tutoring is a recent evolving field. Tutors use whiteboards much like classroom blackboards to communicate (draw, write etc.) with their students. The sessions are often interactive, with both student and tutor able to participate freely. here2tutor is an online tutoring site which allows tutors and students to communicate using the open source IM software coccinella. The software includes an interactive whiteboard, VOIP and text based chat. See also *Bloom's 2 Sigma Problem *Learning by teaching (LdL) *Teaching methods *Test coaching External links *Tutoring *Frequently asked questions For tutors *[http://www.tcyonline.com/etutoring tutoring FAQ Frequently asked questions For tutors *[http://www.tutoringfaq.com/ tutoringFAQ Frequently asked questions about tutors and tutoring *National Tutoring Association A U.S. professional trade association dedicated exclusively to tutoring. Category:Teaching methods